


purple

by burrfication



Series: 2020 [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrfication/pseuds/burrfication
Summary: Alexander takes his husband out for a romantic date. Aaron decides to use the opportunity to try something new in the bedroom. To say it's a success is an understatement.aka: Aaron in lingerie.Technically 2020-verse, but can easily be read as generic modern AU in which Aaron and Alexander are happily married.





	purple

In retrospect, it should have been obvious. 

Alexander was not a subtle man. When he wanted something, he asked for it. Aaron had been taken aback the first time Alexander came up to him and confessed one of his dirty fantasies, but he learnt to appreciate the blunt approach. Not only did it avoid a lot of dangerous guess work, but Alexander’s forthright approach had helped Aaron learn to do the same. It was a strange system, but it was a system. Aaron liked that. Having a framework around which to understand their relationship helped him come to terms with the parts he did not understand. That, he suspected, was why it took him so long to realize that their framework barely scratched the surface of Alexander’s desires. Alexander’s ability to want was simply too huge. Aaron had seen the way that bled into his work, his ambition, even his impatience. It was not surprising it held true in sex, too.

That said, even if Alexander had not come out and told Aaron plainly what he wanted, he was hardly shy about it. He had a habit of talking absolute filth when he was enjoying sex: the better he was feeling, the more explicit he would be, until he reached a point where even he was left speechless. It was a habit Aaron took great pleasure in. It had embarrassed him at first how easily worked up he was by Alexander’s words, but he had learnt to settle into it as time went by. As he did so, he learnt how to read what Alexander wanted from his mindless litany of filth. Usually, it was not a challenging task. Whether compliments, pleas or threats, Alexander’s words usually focused on the immediate present. They would be dressed up in whatever filthy concept happened to grasp Alexander’s fancy at the time, but those fancies were fickle and varied often. It took Aaron time to realize that there were threads that would weave their way in and out of those moments over a course of months. There were some desires that simmered below the surface, recurring again and again.

Not that Alexander’s dirty talk was the only source of information Aaron had. He had seen the look on Alexander’s face every time they walked past a lingerie shop. He had seen the contents of Alexander’s secret porn collection. If he was willing to admit it, he had even been told straight out by Maria when they had both been very, very drunk. 

So, in retrospect, Aaron had had all the information he needed. The thing he had been missing was motivation. There was no doubt in his mind that both he and Alexander were more than satisfied by their sex life, and so it was not until Alexander’s birthday was approaching that he turned his mind to the puzzle of how to spoil his husband. As soon as he did, the pieces fell into place. Lingerie. There was more than enough evidence for Aaron to be confident in his conclusion. Alexander liked his partners in lingerie. Aaron did not allow himself to dwell on the thought or his opinions on it. The next time he had an evening to himself, he resolved to buy a set of lingerie to surprise his husband with. 

It took a week for Aaron to get his chance. Even with Alexander working late most nights and Theodosia’s never ending list of extracurricular activities, it was rare for Aaron to get an evening to himself. But as soon as he did, he stood by his promise. He very carefully opened a private browser on his laptop and began to search. 

Aaron treated the purchase as seriously as any other. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this properly, and that meant doing his research. What would best toe the line between comfort and aesthetic? Was it worth paying extra for something that was good quality? And of course, there was the question of colour. Aaron’s first instinct was to go for something dark or neutral. The idea of a subtle colour made the idea of wearing lingerie seem much less intimidating. But, he reminded himself, he was not doing this for himself. He was doing it for Alexander. He hovered the mouse over a verdant green option before his courage failed him. As much as he wanted to spoil Alexander, he had his limits. Compromise would be the solution.

The compromise in question was a silky set of lace undergarments. The pants themselves were mostly lace, save for a solid region near the front to keep the scratchy decorative fabric from chafing against his dick. There was very little coverage at the rear. The pants were held together by several straps that let large gaps of skin show through. A second set of straps connected them to the thigh-high stockings and garter that came in the same delicate lace. The entire outfit was a deep, rich purple. It was one of Aaron’s favourite colours to wear, and he knew it was a colour that flattered him. It was the same colour as his favourite suit. He could just imagine the look on Alexander’s face when he figured that last part out, especially if he timed the revelation right. 

The box arrived on New Years’ Day. Aaron’s fingers shook a little when he first opened the slim package. He intended to go through with his plan that very night, but when Alexander called to say he would be working late (again), Aaron caught himself breathing a sigh of relief. He needed time. He hid the box at the very back of the linen closet in their bedroom. There was no safer hiding place in the house: no one but Alexander and Aaron himself went into their bedroom, and Aaron could not imagine what circumstances might compel Alexander to look in the linen closet. His secret would be safe for as long as he needed it to be.

Alexander’s birthday came and went. It was a wholesome affair, filled with friends and family and laughter. The box stayed in the back of the linen closet, secret from all but Aaron himself. Two more weeks passed. Aaron all but forgot about the box. He would see it sometimes when making the bed, but it never stayed in the front of his mind long. He did not think of it again until Alexander cornered him in the hallway one morning as they both got ready for work.

“I’m taking you out for dinner this Friday,” Alexander told him. “Just you and me. Theo’s going to stay at her friends house.”

In typical Alexander style, the words sounded more like a challenge than an invitation. He fidgeted on the spot. Anxiety radiated from him in a steady hum, and Aaron could see in his eyes how quickly his thoughts were racing. It reminded him of before they had confessed to each other, when Alexander had expected to be rejected at every turn. Aaron suspected he knew the source of Alexander’s anxiety. Work had kept both of them working late over the past few months, but especially Alexander. He had scarcely been home. It had upset Aaron, but not angered him: both of them knew there would be times when work kept them away from their family. They could work around it. But if Aaron had taken offense, it would not have been the first time Alexander’s work ethic had ruined a romantic relationship. 

Belatedly, Aaron realized it was not just work that had his husband so stressed lately. Alexander must be terrified. If he had been fretting about this, then Aaron had no doubts that Alexander would have half convinced himself he was about to be divorced and kicked out of their home at any minute. Aaron had learnt the hard way that Alexander had a tendency to assume the worst. Aaron had long since taken it upon himself to help Alexander avoid jumping to catastrophic conclusions. This time, Aaron had failed. He never should have let things get this far. 

Of course, saying any of this aloud would not soothe Alexander’s fears. He would be put on the defensive, and then there would be no helping either of them. So Aaron smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Okay. I’ll clear my schedule.”

“You mean it?” Alexander asked. He leaned forward a little, and the frantic look in his eyes grew worse. It made Aaron’s heart ache. Had Alexander really expected to be rejected? He must have been in a downward spiral for longer than Aaron had guessed. He smiled more, and fell back on words he had used on Alexander a hundred times before. 

“Of course. Is that not what you wanted?”

“Of course,” Alexander echoed, looking a little stunned. A grin started to creep across his face. “Of course, you - that’s perfect. Don’t you worry about a thing, alright? I’ll handle everything.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, but he already had an idea forming in his mind. Whatever Alexander planned would no doubt be grand and romantic. There was no way Aaron could reciprocate that - even if he did, he suspected it would be taken as a challenge or an insult. But there was one thing he could do, something that would complement whatever Alexander had planned. It had been some time since they had tried anything new in the bedroom. And God help him, Aaron wanted to look nice. He blamed Alexander for that. His husband’s endless preening and peacocking about must be rubbing off on him. 

Arrogance or not, Aaron let himself indulge in the idea of looking good. He took care with his appearance that night, spending extra time on everything from shaving to showering. After showering he applied his favourite cologne and even treated himself to a clean towel, even if laundry day was still two days away. And, once his skin was clean and dry, he pulled out that long-ignored lingerie box. It took him longer than he liked to admit to figure out how the garment worked. It seemed a nightmarish contraption of straps and holes that could not possibly be designed to fit on a human body - until, abruptly, it did. The straps settled comfortably over his hips, and all the pieces of fabric and lace slipped together just so. 

Aaron examined himself in the mirror. He twisted and turned to make sure everything was sitting the right way from every angle until he was satisfied. It may seem strange and unusual to Aaron, but he had no doubt his target audience would love it. And yet - Aaron could not pretend to be entirely insensible of the appeal. He thought the whole affair was a good deal more effort than it was worth, but he could not deny the strange warmth that spread through his belly at the sight of himself in the mirror. There was a tingling apprehensive edge to the interest that Aaron knew came with novelty. It would take experience for the curiosity to solidify into certainty, but the potential was there. All that remained to be seen was how Alexander reacted.

He put on his trousers next and was relieved to see they completely covered all hint of his lacy undergarments. Adding a shirt and suit jacket secured the illusion of normalcy. There was no way anyone could tell what he was wearing unless Aaron let them know, and that was the way he wanted it.

By the time Aaron was dressed, it was 18:15. Alexander had promised to be there by 18:00, so Aaron estimated he had at least fifteen minutes before he came bursting through the door with a flurry of apologies. Perhaps that was for the best. It would give Aaron time to calm his racing heart and settle back into his skin after seeing his reflection. He hummed quietly to himself as he made a cup of tea. He started when Alexander charged in just five minutes later.

“God, Aaron, I’m so sorry. I swear, I tried so hard to be on time, but the traffic - “

“It was the traffic that delayed you?” Aaron asked. He could not help his surprise nor disbelief. Both of them knew Alexander’s tendency to work late was deeply ingrained. If Alexander had left on time, he must have been trying more than usual to make it home to Aaron. A rush of affection filled Aaron. He knew what a big deal that would be for Alexander, and he could not stop himself from smiling. To his dismay, Alexander’s face crumpled at Aaron’s warm smile.

“You’re surprised. Fuck. You’re surprised that I was trying to be on time, what the fuck does that say about me?”

Aaron watched with concern as Alexander started to pace. He had a point. There was something insulting about chronic lateness, and Aaron never would have tolerated it from anyone else. Alexander was exempt from such harsh judgements because such behaviour was an anomaly. Alexander could be rude, callous and selfish, but he rarely let that affect his family. If he needed a little extra leeway when it came to his work, he had earned it. And, in all honesty, this was a leniency Aaron needed too. They were both ambitious men, and both of them had been through times where work had taken more of their lives than they liked. If Aaron was patient with Alexander’s overzealous work ethic, it was only because he knew he was guilty of the same sin.

None of these thoughts occured to Alexander as he paced and rambled about how careless he was with Aaron’s affections. After watching him panic for a minute, Aaron stepped forward into his space and kissed him. It was his favourite way to silence Alexander. He cradled Alexander’s face with his hands, drawing out the kiss long and slow before pulling back with a smile.

“Go have a shower. Put on a clean suit. You promised me a special night. I’m holding you to that.”

“Shower. Right,” Alexander said. He took two jerky steps away before he halted and span on the spot. “Hey. I love you. You know that, right?”

“I love you, too. I’ll love you even more when you don’t smell like sweat and spilled coffee. We’re sending that suit to the dry cleaners in the morning.”

That won him a nervous little laugh, and Alexander dashed through to their ensuite. The sound of the shower started seconds later. Aaron smiled to himself and picked up his tea. He would have a few minutes of peace to himself before Alexander returned. Steam rose from his tea, and he let himself relax and watch the patterns it made as it swirled around the top of his mug. When the tea started to cool, he picked up the newspaper and started to read. He did not look up when he heard the shower stop. Alexander still had to dress and style his hair, and Aaron did not want him to feel rushed. He would give Alexander the time he needed to fuss and fret over his outfit, as if impressing Aaron were a challenge. 

When Alexander came out, Aaron did not look up from what he was doing until his husband cleared his throat. Alexander swaggered over to him with a deliberate sway to his hips. The suit he wore was brand new and flattered his figure in all the right places. It took Aaron only a second to appreciate the sight, before he made a show of slowly looking Alexander up and down. The act was mostly for Alexander’s benefit, but the warmth that settled in Aaron’s belly was anything but fake. When they made eye contact, Alexander’s fear and anxiety had been replaced by smug arrogance. He would be insufferable for the rest of the evening, but Aaron could not bring himself to mind. When the choice was between insecurity and arrogance, he would feed Alexander’s arrogance any day.

“You look good,” he said, despite knowing he was feeding into Alexander’s ego. Alexander grinned, cocky and self-assured. 

“Nothing but the best for my husband,” he said, offering Aaron his arm. For one brief second, Aaron considered rejecting it: a petty, unwelcome desire to cut back Alexander’s arrogance. The thought was gone as quickly as it came, and he took the arm and leaned against his husband. He liked being pressed up against Alexander’s side. Aside from the ordinary pleasures of being close to one he loved, there was something about Alexander’s confidence that seemed to spill out into the space that surrounded him. So long as the two of them were together, Aaron found himself indulging in the same overconfidence Alexander was so famous for. It was a heady feeling. 

Instead of the cab (always cab, never uber: Alexander had _opinions_ on supporting unionized workers) Aaron had expected, there was a limousine waiting for them at the end of the drive. The sight set alarm bells off in Aaron’s mind. Alexander was all sweetness and smiles as he held the door open for Aaron, which did nothing to allay Aaron's suspicions. Something was afoot. Aaron wracked his brain, trying to figure out what Alexander could be angling for. They were married, so it could not be a proposal. It was not their fake wedding anniversary, nor was it the anniversary of when they had begun a real relationship. But Alexander was undoubtedly up to something. 

Despite his suspicions, Aaron let himself lean against Alexander in the back of the limo. If Alexander caught on to his suspicions, Aaron would never find out what he was up to. And, if he was honest with himself, he could not deny he liked the proximity. He did not like admitting such things (the habit of denial was buried too deeply), but he was aware his behaviour made the truth abundantly clear. He stayed glued to Alexander’s side when they stopped for dinner. The three course meal seemed luxurious enough to Aaron, but Alexander insisted they had not yet reached the main event. They piled back into the car, and Aaron leaned against his husband once more. Curiosity finally got the best of him, and he asked,

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Alexander told him. His fingers traced idle circles through the smooth fabric of Aaron’s shirt. “I don’t suppose you’ll let me blindfold you?”

Aaron gave a snort of laughter. “Last time you did that, I had bruises for weeks afterwards.”

“In my defense, I didn’t think you were going to be leaving the bed,” Alexander said sheepishly. When that just earned him a withering look, added, “And I am sorry.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” Aaron muttered, but he softened the words with a kiss. That did not seem to be enough for Alexander. Alexander took his hand and kissed the back of his fingers, then turned it over and kissed the palm. Aaron pulled his hand away after that. He knew where they would end up if he let Alexander continue, and he did not want to get distracted by sex so early into the night. He intended to enjoy whatever Alexander had planned. 

The limo came to a halt outside one of the major art museums in the city. The entrance to the gallery was lit by wire sculptures draped by twinkling lights. Aaron walked down the centre of the lights, letting himself look around in wonder. He had seen the sculptures in the daylight. They had looked eerie without their lights, and he had wondered what could have possessed the curators to put something so hideous out the front of the museum. It was only at night they took on a haunting beauty.

Aaron would have been content staring at the sculptures for some time, but it was not long before Alexander started to whine about the cold. Any disappointment Aaron felt vanished as soon as he stepped inside the gallery. The grand hall was filled with people milling about and admiring the artwork. At one end, a band played a lively tune that had several people tapping their feet along to the rhythm. Catering staff slipped through the crowd with plates of hors d'oeuvres and tall, sparkling flutes of champagne. He’d heard of these events: open nights at the museum to encourage public participation and engagement with art. Alexander could not have picked an event more tailored to his interests if he’d tried. It was also in direct conflict with Alexander’s own interests. Although he had managed to integrate successfully with most of the Burr family traditions, he had never been able to cultivate an interest in museums and art. He looked at each painting for less than a minute before his attention wandered. Sometimes it wandered to food, or drink, or the other guests, but most often it wandered to Aaron. Alexander would stare at Aaron with the same intensity that Aaron stared at the artwork. It bemused Aaron, although he knew better than to question it. Alexander seemed happy, and that was enough for him.

They walked hand in hand around the hall as Aaron explored every last piece that was on display. He gazed at the famous paintings with reverent awe and tilted his head as he puzzled out the meaning of modern pieces. His favourite parts were the small rooms dedicated to local artists trying to sell their art. Those rooms showed more variety than the rest of the museum put together, and it fascinated him. Throughout the evening Aaron visited every last nook and cranny of the museum, pulling Alexander along beside him the entire time.

There was one room in particular Aaron kept returning to. No matter how many times he walked past it, he kept returning to one particular painting by an up-and-coming young artist. 

No matter how long he stared at the swirling layers of yellow and orange, he found another thing to wonder at. When he came back to it a third time, Alexander let out a dramatic sigh and muttered something about the bathroom. Aaron let him go. It was a chance to appreciate the painting without boring his husband, and that much he was grateful for. The more he stared at the painting, the more he liked it. Aaron had almost resolved to ask the price when a gallery employee put up a small ‘sold’ sign. His heart sank. Well, Alexander would tell him that was what he got for delaying making a decision. 

He did his best to cheer up when Alexander returned, not wanting his husband to worry. He pasted on his usual smile and greeted him with a kiss. If Aaron had married anyone else in the world, his ruse might have worked. But Aaron had made the foolish mistake of falling in love with Alexander Hamilton, and Alexander did not know how to leave well enough alone. He pulled Aaron into a quiet corridor and stared at him.

“Aaron. You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what again?”

“You know perfectly well what,” Alexander said with a huff. Aaron did not argue the point. It was true, but even if it had not been, Alexander did not give him time to defend yourself. “You’ve got your creepy ‘I’m an alien trying to express human pleasure’ smile on again.”

Aaron couldn’t hold back a small snort of laughter. “Your descriptions for that get more ridiculous every time.”

“That’s because it’s the easiest way to get through to you. You have a terrible sense of humour.”

“That does explain why I find your jokes funny.”

“You do think I’m funny, though. You love me,” Alexander pointed out. Even now, a full year after they had started dating, he still said those words with a combination of wonder and smug victory. A few seconds later, he added, “And I love you. Even if you’re not going to tell me why you’re sulking.”

If he had been in a better mood, that would have made Aaron laugh. Alexander had never dropped a topic out of courtesy in his life, and he had no motivation to start now. As it was, he loosened the rigid smile on his face in an attempt to meet Alexander halfway. It seemed to work: Alexander beamed and kissed his cheek.

“There you go. Much better. Now, tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”

“It’s nonsense,” Aaron said. Alexander frowned at him. He shifted his weight and crossed his arms over his chest. A muscle worked in Alexander’s jaw, and Aaron’s heart sank. He knew that look. Before Alexander could unleash whatever tirade was on the tip of his tongue, Aaron blurted, “There was a painting I wanted to buy. I was too slow. I’ll be over it in an hour.”

His bargain had worked. Alexander rocked back on his heels, rubbing his chin as he thought. When he moved his hand to cover his mouth as part of the gesture, Aaron knew he was hiding something.

“The yellow one?”

At Aaron’s nod, he let out a hum.

“That’s a shame. It was nice. Whoever bought it made a good decision.”

Venomous words leapt to Aaron’s tongue, but he grit his teeth and swallowed them back. He felt a hot sting of betrayal. After all those sweet words, Alexander was really mocking him?

“I bet they must have been a genius,” Alexander continued blithely. “Considerate, too, if it was a gift. And sexy. Did I mention sexy?”

Aaron’s eyes widened. There were only two people in the world Alexander would describe that, and since Aaron had not bought the painting himself, that left one candidate. “You bought it.”

The smug, self-satisfied grin on Alexander’s face was answer enough. “It’s getting delivered next Tuesday. Happy birthday, love.”

The words derailed Aaron’s train of thought entirely. He stared at Alexander, his face pinching together in confusion. “It’s not my birthday until next month.”

“Oh my God, you’re as much a disaster as I am,” Alexander laughed. “Aaron, sweetheart, it’s the 31st. Next month is tomorrow.”

Now that Alexander pointed it out, it explained a lot. Most importantly, it explained why Alexander had gone above and beyond his usual extravagance to spoil Aaron. He felt a laugh bubble up inside his chest. Alexander gave him a quizzical look, and Aaron tried not to look too sheepish as he admitted,

“I was planning on using tonight to give you a late birthday present.”

“Oh?” Alexander looked intrigued. It did not take him long to put two and two together. He took a step closer to Aaron, running his eyes over Aaron’s body. He made no attempt to hide his greed. Alexander was many things, but he had never been subtle. “What could you be planning that could be so special for me?”

“It’s a surprise,” Aaron said. “You’ll have to wait until we get home.”

Alexander let out a little huff of frustration and pressed closer into his space, forcing Aaron to back up against the wall. This close, Aaron could all but see the thoughts racing through Alexander’s mind. He felt a smirk settle over his own face. This was going to drive Alexander mad. Alexander did not cope well with frustration: he’d be squirming and whining all night, and when they did get home he would be in the mood to keep Aaron up for hours. Happy birthday, indeed.

As much as Aaron enjoyed teasing his husband, Alexander did not make things easy on him. The air between them felt electrified. The brief touches that they exchanged were chaste enough to look innocent to an outside observer, but Aaron’s skin glowed warm wherever Alexander touched him. Whenever he looked, Alexander was watching him with open hunger. The look in Alexander’s eyes was enough to make anticipation pool in Aaron’s gut: there was nothing more intoxicating than the feeling of all Alexander’s infinite desire focused on him. 

Even if it made Aaron dizzy with want, he hid it. He wandered around the museum at the same pace as before, acting as though he were completely oblivious to Alexander stalking after him. It was only when they had a fleeting moment of privacy that he acknowledged the situation.

“You seem distracted,” he told Alexander. His lips curled into a smug, satisfied smile. His satisfaction only grew when Alexander let out a sound of frustration. He stepped forward, putting his hands on Aaron’s shoulders and kissing him. Alexander pulled out all the stops, sucking Aaron’s lower lip into his mouth and doing everything he could to keep Aaron distracted. It was a remarkably effective technique. By the time Aaron thought about pushing him away to maintain some semblance of decency, Alexander had him backed against the wall and pinned. Aaron felt a stab of irritation. Once again, Alexander had no difficulties in destroying Aaron’s carefully curated control; nor did he appear to have any qualms about doing so. Worse, he had no regard for their reputations. The corridor they were in was empty for now, but there was not telling when they would be interrupted. That did not stop Alexander from slipping a hand into Aaron’s trousers. 

Before Aaron could protest, Alexander stopped. He felt Alexander’s fingers press against the line of his underwear, rubbing over the lace. Alexander’s jaw went slack. He pulled back a little and stared at Aaron with hooded eyes. 

“Is that -?”

“Get your hand out of my pants, or you’ll never find out,” Aaron said curtly. To his relief, Alexander moved before he had to finish his threat. The order alone was enough to get Alexander to retreat, and he took a full step backwards and held up his hands.

“I’m sorry. Did I - are you okay?”

The worry in Alexander’s face was both genuine and reassuring. His entire expression was tight, and he bit his lip. What Aaron hated was the fear in his eyes. Alexander was not concerned about their game: he was worried he had genuinely hurt or upset Aaron. The stern expression on Aaron’s face melted into something more gentle. Alexander’s understanding of communication and consent had come a long way, and Aaron could not help but be proud of him.

“You need to remember we’re in public,” Aaron told him. He stepped forward, and when Alexander’s anxious expression did not disappear, he soothed him with a chaste kiss. “This isn’t a fight. Neither of us have been good at communication tonight.”

“I am sorry,” Alexander repeated. 

His hands settled on Aaron’s hips. The touch was light and uncertain, as if he expected to be pushed away at any time. Aaron may not have been a mind reader, but he knew his husband well enough to spot the warning signs of one of Alexander’s downward spirals. Alexander’s mind was lightning fast. Unlike Aaron, he had never learnt to control the direction his thoughts raced. It gave him a razor-sharp wit and creative flair that left other men trailing in the dust behind him, but when combined with his anxiety, Alexander had an unfortunate tendency of assuming the worst. Talking would not pull him out of it. The only thing Aaron could do was provide evidence that supported his case. He stepped close to Alexander, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head against his shoulder. For a moment Alexander stood still. Then, all at once, he melted, wrapping his arms around Aaron and hugging him so tight Aaron could feel his ribs creak. The knot of tension in Aaron’s chest eased. The embrace was tight enough to border on painful, but Aaron did not protest.

Nearly a minute passed before Aaron’s patience ran out. He squirmed in the embrace until Alexander released him. When he did, he retreated to a more proper distance; but, at Alexander’s wistful look, he took his husband’s hand and squeezed it.

“We’re going to finish looking around the museum - at my pace. You are going to keep your hands to yourself. Then, and only then, will we discuss the surprise I have planned for you. Do you understand?”

As Aaron spoke, Alexander’s expression shifted from uncertainty to arrogant self-assured smugness. Alexander never did things by halves. That was doubly true when it came to his assessment of himself: he alternately thought he was either the greatest blessing to grace the face of the Earth, or a vile and loathsome leech destroying Aaron’s life. The smirk that spread across his face made it clear what direction Aaron’s comforting had tipped him in. Alexander inclined his head slightly.

“Yes, sir.”

Aaron turned his head sharply and marched away without another word. It was the only way he could be certain to avoid doing something he would regret (although what that thing might be, even he didn’t know). He heard Alexander snicker behind him. Alexander knew all too well what that kind of talk did to him. 

It took another full hour before Aaron grew tired of the art and music. They left the museum shortly after midnight and made their way home. The ride was quick and passed in near silence. Aaron knew better than to give Alexander more ammunition at this stage of the night, and Alexander seemed to have taken his earlier threat to heart. His behaviour was impeccable. The only outward sign of what was going on in his mind was a predatory gleam in his eye that made Aaron’s gut clench with anticipation. Alexander did not take his eyes off him for a moment until he had to unlock the door. Once the door was open, Aaron squeezed passed him to get inside and walked slowly down the hall. The door clicked shut behind him. Aaron bit back a grin, waiting to feel Alexander’s hands on his skin. When a beat passed and nothing happened, he stopped and looked back. Alexander had advanced, but he had made no move to touch Aaron. He stood frozen, paralyzed between want and uncertainty.

“Can I?”

“Go into the bedroom and wait for me.”

He could hear Alexander take a sharp inhale of breath. Alexander’s eyes darkened, and for once he said nothing. He nodded and followed Aaron through to the bedroom. Aaron could feel his eyes on his back as they walked down the hall and up the stairs to the master bedroom. While Alexander stayed in the bedroom, Aaron slipped through to the ensuite. If all went as planned, he would not have the energy to complete his nighttime routine later in the evening, so he took the time now to brush his teeth and wash his face. He considered stripping down to his lingerie, but decided against it. The idea of stalking out with everything on display was an intimidating one. Aaron much preferred the idea of taking it slow, teasing Alexander and making him work for every last inch of bare skin. It was a game both of them loved. 

When he stepped back into the bedroom, Alexander ambushed him. Aaron grinned. This was what he had been expecting from the start. He let himself be backed up against the bathroom door without argument and let out a pleased hum when Alexander kissed him. 

“Hello to you, too.”

“You’ve been teasing me all night,” Alexander accused. The heat in his eyes took Aaron’s breath away. He’d known Alexander had been frustrated, but he hadn’t realized his ploy had been this successful. A lazy smirk spread over his face. He watched as Alexander’s gaze darkened, and his eyes darted down to Aaron’s lips. This may be more than Aaron had planned, but he found himself pleased with the outcome. 

“I’m not sorry. You’re too fun to tease.”

Alexander arched an eyebrow. “Fun, am I?”

In response, Aaron grinned and nipped at Alexander’s lips. The kiss turned heated, and the two of them fumbled towards the bed. Making it across the room without taking their hands off each other should have been impossible, but they managed it by virtue of practice. Alexander sat first, and Aaron settled in his lap before he could go very far. Alexander raised an eyebrow, but the smirk on his face was full of wicked promise. His fingers slid up Aaron’s chest. As he went, he undid the buttons of his shirt until Aaron could take it off. Habit prompted Aaron to fold the shirt, and he had every intention of putting it away, but Alexander’s hands on his hips stopped him. A hungry kiss distracted Aaron from his plan. When Alexander tugged the shirt from his hands and tossed it carelessly away, Aaron could not bring himself to care. He was too caught up in the warmth of Alexander’s mouth against his own. He rolled his hips against Alexander’s, relishing the groan he managed to pull from his husband. In response, Alexander groped Aaron’s ass. When he did, he went still. His fingers traced along the lacy line of Aaron’s underwear, then dipped down to see how far it went. His eyes darkened. Aaron tried and failed to hide a grin against Alexander’s lips.

“Those aren’t boxers.”

“Aren’t they?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. He did not try to stop a smirk from spreading over his face, especially when Alexander only gaped at him. Once Alexander gathered his thoughts, his expression changed. There was warmth and affection in his smile as always, but it was the hunger in his eyes that sent a shiver of anticipation down Aaron’s spine. Alexander moved his hand to the hem of Burr’s pants and slid his fingers under them. He let out a soft gasp when his fingers ran over the soft silk, and he pulled Aaron tighter against him. 

“Fuck, I love you.”

“I love - “

As Aaron replied, Alexander pressed his hand against his half-hard length. The unexpected pleasure caused the words to die in Aaron’s throat, replaced by a wordless little grunt of pleasure. He rocked into the touch. Alexander continued to rub his length through the silky fabric, not pulling his hand away until he had Aaron panting and grasping his shoulders for stability. When he removed his hand, Aaron sent him a pleading look. The grin Alexander gave him in return was pure wickedness. His fingers fiddled with the zipper of Aaron’s pants. 

“These are coming off. Now.”

Ten minutes ago, Aaron would have refused. He would have made Alexander work for it, teasing him until he was all but begging. As it was, Aaron’s control had been blown away by the intensity of Alexander’s greed. It had always been his weakness. When Alexander wanted something, he wanted it with all his being, so much that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Aaron found it intoxicating. Even if he had been planning on teasing Alexander a little longer, he had been both expecting and hoping the night would end like this. He looked at Alexander through hooded eyes and nodded. 

Aaron rolled his hips as Alexander slid his slacks down his legs. It was only at the end he stood so he could remove them entirely, not wanting his motion encumbered by his pants around his ankles. When he looked back, Alexander’s eyes were fixed on his body. His mouth was slightly agape. He did not seem to know where to look, alternating between the silken stockings, the criss-crossed straps, or the lacy fabric bulging with Aaron’s arousal. 

“Fuck, Aaron, baby, you look like something out of a dream,” Alexander said. Aaron straddled his lap and grinned down at him.

“Happy birthday.”

Alexander groaned. His hands had been hovering over Aaron’s lips, almost as if he did not know if he was allowed to touch, but at that he groped Aaron’s ass with two greedy hands. 

“I have the best husband,” Alexander said. The words were sweet, but his voice was low and rough with arousal. Aaron rewarded the sentiment with a sweet kiss. It was not long before Alexander turned the kiss filthy, licking into Aaron’s mouth and biting his lip. The feeling of Alexander’s teeth sinking into his lip drew a quiet whimper from the back of Aaron’s throat. The entire time, Alexander ran his hands up and down Aaron’s legs. It was unclear who he was doing it for. At times he teased his fingers along the sensitive inside of Aaron’s thighs, making him squirm in Alexander’s lap. More often than not, he fiddled with the elaborate straps crossing over Aaron’s thighs or ass. He spent a long time tracing his fingers around the lacy top of Aaron’s stockings, occasionally dipping his fingers under the hem and letting out a pleased little hum.

Before Aaron had a chance to worry about the unusual quiet from his husband, Alexander began to talk again.

“I still can’t believe this. Fuck, you looked like you walked right out of one of my fantasies, all dressed up for me.”

“You fantasize about this often?” Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow. He expected to catch Alexander out in a lie, but Alexander only groaned.

“Fuck yes. What do you think I do when you’re away on business trips? Go without?” Alexander shook his head. He shifted his hand to the bulge in Aaron’s underwear and smirked. “I think about this. God, Aaron, baby, you have no idea what you do to me.”

“I’m starting to understand,” Aaron murmured. He rolled his hips forward, watching the way Alexander’s eyes tracked his every movement. It was strange: everything about their situation suggested Alexander should have the upper hand, but Aaron felt almost powerful. Yes, Alexander was still dressed in his suit while Aaron wore nothing but his lingerie, but Alexander was utterly hypnotized. Every sensual roll of his hips seemed to draw Alexander deeper under his spell. It seemed to take Alexander a great deal of effort to settle his hands on Aaron’s hips to hold him still. 

“Will you lie down for me?” Alexander coaxed. Aaron nodded his agreement, shifting so he could lie back against the pillows at the head of the bed. Alexander watched him, his gaze greedy and gluttonous. As soon as he lay back, Alexander nudged his knees apart and settled between his thighs. He trailed his mouth along the sensitive skin of Aaron’s thighs, biting just the way he liked. It was not until Aaron started squirming with impatience that he pressed his mouth against the bulge in Aaron’s pants with a close lipped smile. There was pure wickedness in his eyes as he looked up at Aaron. 

“You want something, beautiful?”

Before Aaron could respond, Alexander licked a long stripe over the silky fabric. Aaron let out a low groan. He was not prone to dirty talk, but Alexander’s mouth was the one thing that could draw it out of him. He knew just the right ways to lick and suck to reduce Aaron to a pleading wreck. Even now, when he could only lick and suck wet patches through the fine fabric, he was able to hold the entirety of Aaron’s attention. Aaron ran his hands through Alexander’s hair, stroking gently to encourage him and letting out soft whimpers. Finally, Alexander sat back with a sigh. 

“As much as I’d love to keep doing this all night, I do have one complaint,” Alexander said, hooking his finger under one of the straps. Despite his words, the look on his face could only be described as pure, wicked delight. “I can’t fuck you with these on.”

“Classy,” Aaron said with a snort of laughter. Alexander opened his mouth to protest, undoubtedly about to deliver one of his famous monologues in order to defend himself - so Aaron cut him off by sliding his underwear off. With a flick of his thumb, he released the straps connecting it to the rest of the elaborate getup. Alexander’s jaw dropped. Whatever argument he had been forming had vanished from his mind in the face of more pressing concerns. Aaron swallowed back laughter. As gratifying as it was to know he had such an effect on his husband, there was something entertaining about watching his train of thought derail so quickly. 

While Alexander floundered, Aaron rolled over and reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. Before he could even flick the cap off, Alexander’s hand shot out. He grabbed the lube, yanking it away before Aaron could slick his fingers to prepare himself.

“As much as I like to watch, I need to get my hands on you.”

Aaron laughed and spread his legs a little wider, giving Alexander room to fit. “Need?”

“Need. After all, you might not do it right,” Alexander agreed, looking up at him with a filthy grin. The intensity in Alexander’s eyes took Aaron’s breath away, so much so that he was taken by surprise a moment later when Alexander pressed a slippery finger into his ass. A small gasp slipped out, and Alexander looked smug. It soon became apparent that by ‘doing it right’, Alexander had meant ‘tease mercilessly’. He knew exactly what to do to get the response he wanted. Piece by piece, what was left of Aaron’s control shattered around him. He gave himself over to the pleasure, shamelessly rocking back against Alexander’s hand. The entire time, Alexander kept up his usual filthy monologue, promising Aaron all manner of pleasures to come.

When Alexander finally withdrew his fingers, Aaron gave him the hungriest look he could muster. He had intended the expression to be demanding, but something about Alexander’s smirk made him think ’needy’ would be a more accurate description. His suspicions were confirmed when Alexander made a soothing nose and kissed him.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m going to give you everything you need. I always do, don’t I?”

Aaron let out an affirmative hum. He felt the tip of Alexander’s cock press against his ass and rocked his hips slightly, adjusting the angle. Once he settled, Alexander pressed in. Of all the things they did together, this was possibly Aaron’s favourite. He loved everything they did, but there was something special about this. It was more than the physical sensation. Aaron had always loved getting fucked, whether by fingers or toys or actual cock, and Alexander was good at what he did. But Aaron’s interest ran deeper than that. He liked the knowledge that the firm heat inside him was Alexander, and the sight of Alexander falling to pieces before him. 

It took them a couple of tries to find the right rhythm and the right angle. It was not bad, but Alexander was not content until he found an angle that made Aaron whimper. Alexander grinned. The expression was smug satisfaction and predatory anticipation all in one. He repeated the movement that had drawn out the reaction, and then repeated it again, until Aaron was riding high on a crest of never-ending pleasure. He wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked himself off in time with Alexander’s thrusts. 

It was not long before Alexander’s filthy commentary devolved into nonsense: mostly Aaron’s name mixed in with pet names and curse words. It was a state Aaron recognized well. He wrapped a leg around Alexander, rubbing the lacy stockings against his skin. That was all the help Alexander needed. He came with a strangled noise, seeming almost surprised by his own pleasure. Aaron watched him with hooded eyes, admiring every moan and tremble. 

When Alexander recovered, he did not pull out. He batted Aaron’s hand away from his cock, saying something about wanting to finish the job himself. 

“Getting you off is the least I can do,” Alexander told him. “Especially after all you’ve done to spoil me. You’re so good, baby, I love you so much. I can’t believe you got all dressed up for me. You’re so beautiful, I can’t control myself. I want to make you feel good, too.”

It was the praise that did it. Aaron spilled over Alexander’s hand with a moan, rocking his hips back against Alexander’s hips and enjoying the feeling of being pressed against him. When done, he let himself relax fully against the bed. It was only when Aaron was loose-limbed and satisfied that Alexander pulled slowly out.

“Want me to get a towel?” Alexander offered. Aaron just grunted and rolled onto his side.

“I’m not moving. You can change the sheets tomorrow.”

“Honey, if all I have to do to thank you for this is change the sheets, we can have fresh sheets every day.”

Aaron let out a huff of laughter. He felt the bed dip beside him and rolled over again, this time curling up against Alexander’s side. His eyes were shut, but he did not need to open his eyes to know Alexander would be looking at him with adoration. Alexander’s arm settled around him, holding him close. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Alexander’s voice, murmuring affectionate nonsense as he, too, settled down to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a bet with myself that I could write pure smut  
> this is what happened  
> I lost the bet


End file.
